little duck
by ZotteAnniexD
Summary: Sakura got rejected and runs to the lake in Konoha where she sees a mother duck with her little babies. i suck in summaried so just read it :P reupload because I added paragraphs xP


**A/N : i don't own naruto, i reuploaded because i edit it but i didn't know how to change it and the moment i found out how i had already deleted it. stupid me *facepalm**

Little duck

I when I arrived that the training grounds everybody of team 7 was already there even Kakashi learned to come on time. "Hi guys." I said while waving hi. "Afternoon, Sakura-chan" Naruto shouted and both Kakashi and Sasuke just nodded. We trained for a few hours before calling it a day. "I will see you guys tomorrow morning, okay?" Kakashi asked and we nodded. "Sasuke can I talk to you in private?" I asked "hn" we walked into the woods. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked annoyed. "I-I wanted to tell you that I l-love you" I stuttered. He started to laugh. "Did you ever think I would love a freak like you back? You should have kept your feeling for yourself." I felt tears starting flow and ran further into the woods. How could he, rejecting me like that. I know he would reject me but not in a mean way like this. Doesn't he understand how hard it is for me to confess to him? I ran for what felt like hours before I sat down under a tree.

I wandered back to the training grounds after I sat a little longer. I felt empty inside. Who would want to date a flat-chest girl with pink hair, big emerald eyes and an oversized forehead? It was already dark when I arrived back at the training grounds. I dropped on the ground. When I had enough energy to move on I stood up and started to walk toward my home. I came pass Ichiraku ramen. I saw all my friends sitting at a table laughing. Would they even know that I wasn't there? I saw Sasuke looking my way for a few minutes before turning back to the others. I guess nobody cared if I would go missing. I decided instead of going home, that I would go to the cherry trees close to the lake.

I didn't go home that night. When the sun started to rise I woke up from under the tree. I saw a mother duck and her little babies swimming on the water. There was one that was swimming a bit behind. Just like me always chasing the rest in the hope to ever could catch up. "I'm just not cut out to be a ninja" I sighed. "That's not true, Haruno-san" I male voice spoke. I looked around to see who said that to me and there standing a few meters away from me was no other than Itachi Uchiha. "Why are you sitting here on your own? Shouldn't you get to the training grounds to train with your team?" "It doesn't matter they wouldn't miss me anyway. I'm just a burden to them." I looked down. I heard him walking closer and sat down next to me. "This isn't the Sakura Haruno that I know, what happened." "It's none of your business." "Yes it is. I don't like seeing the girl I like sad."

I looked up at him in shock. "The girl you like?" he chuckled "You don't have to look so shocked. You're beautiful and I would miss you if you were on my team and wouldn't show up" my shock got replaced by a small smile. "You're the first person who ever called me beautiful. Most people call me a freak." I thought back of the event of yesterday and tears started to fall. He pulled me into a hug. "Don't cry, please. It breaks my heart to see you crying." He whispered in my ear. I hugged him back. "Be my girlfriend, I will call you beautiful every day and come looking if you ever go missing." "Yes" he kissed my forehead and helped me up. "Let's go to the training grounds." I nodded. I felt stronger than ever before.

When we arrived at the training ground they were already training. Itachi squeezed my hand. "Morning guys." The 3 of the stopped training and Naruto and Sasuke walked over to me. "So you decided to finally show up?" Kakashi said. "I'm sorry I'm late sensei" "it's all my fault she's late." Itachi said. "I went to her home really early this morning and asked her to come and look at the cherry trees with me." "Lair" Sasuke spat out. "Sakura didn't come home last night." Naruto said completing his sentence "fine I lied but what do you guys care anyway. I know you and the other 11 Konoha rookies went to eat ramen yesterday and nobody cared that Sakura wasn't there." Itachi had lost his temper. "And little brother, if you weren't my younger brother I would have punched you in the face for the way you rejected Sakura." "Itachi please calm down." I begged. He looked at me. All the anger in his eyes disappeared.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked shocked from Itachi's outburst. "Sakura I can ask the hokage to let you join my team? We need a new member anyway and in my team you will be treated with respect." Naruto was the first to speak. "Sakura-chan, you won't leave us right? Not for him, right?" "He came looking for me, he called me beautiful and he is my boyfriend." "Boyfriend?" this time it was Sasuke who spoke. "You heard her right, little brother. She's mine now." Itachi pulled me closer to him when he said that. A blush appeared on my face. "Didn't you say you loved me?" Sasuke asked. "I did but you laughed at me and Itachi said I was beautiful, the girl of his dreams and that he would come look for me if I ever went missing. He repaired my heart as fast as you broke it." Sasuke frowned at us. "Let's go Sakura sweetheart, they aren't worthy our time." I nodded and walked away with him.

Itachi could easily convince Tsunade. And I got reassigned to his team. That night all the rookies came to apologies for the night before but my relationship with them never would be the same again. The next day I met my other teammates who were Shisui Uchiha and Hana Inuzuka. Later that week Itachi and I went back to the lake. I saw the same mother duck with her babies swimming on the water but this time the little duck that was once last was now swimming next to her mother.

_**The end**_


End file.
